


Midnight Growing

by ScienceExplainsDestiel (WhereIsThePizzaManCas)



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIsThePizzaManCas/pseuds/ScienceExplainsDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, well you are reading this, how exciting. Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes I am writing this on my ipad. Basically this will be an adventure.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Twelve years ago I was seven and the world was a much different place. It was 2011, a wonderful year might I add. Like most seven year olds I was sweet and full of energy but don’t let that stop you I was mischievous. Once I actually convinced one of my friends that fairies were real and on the on school grounds not actually knowing that one day they would be real. Well, ten years later I was in university and living the dream. I graduated university a year early, that was the year chaos struck the world.  
A shadow of grey covered the earth, no, not aliens something much worse. Many people thought magic doesn’t exist. This proved they were oh so wrong. I was affected, it happened over several weeks until one day I had wings. No not those stupid angel wings that you find in halloween costumes but full fledged falcon wings. People went crazy. I don’t know anyone with wings and I’m glad. Since people were rioting I figured I should help. People have different powers causing them to create gangs and mischief.  
I stayed in my apartment that I owned, got some defense books and a sword because since I’m protecting the city I should know how to protect myself. So here I am ready for what this strange world throws at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, well you are reading this, how exciting. Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes I am writing this on my ipad. Basically this will be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, well you are reading this, how exciting. Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes I am writing this on my ipad. Basically this will be an adventure.

Chapter 1  
The dense debris made it hard to walk. The treacherous road was the only way I could track those who hurt the most innocent citizens. I could track them easily because of the fires they used to get warm and hide them from monsters the thing is that they are the real monsters. These people hold the power to jump in other bodies. We call them Dwellers. This group of Dwellers recently targeted a small section of children from the Spells clan. Spells are people who can cast magic using spells. When a Dweller jumps into someone else's body they can use that person's magic. They captured and used the small Spells. They knew the consequences and now they are coming back in the form of me.  
It was time to make my move. I silently unsheathed my sword and snuck up on them. I caught one of the group members by surprise, knocking him out and tying him to a tree. The others were surprised by the noise coming to check on their buddy. They came closer and saw me innocently standing there “It’s just a girl” Dweller No.1 said before they noticed the tips of my wings and the glint of my sword. Then I lunged for the other Dweller using a technique called Tai-Chi which blocks their power and makes their muscles numb so they can’t use them. It’s temporary of course, although it does have a nasty side effect. With one of them out of the way I captured the other one and held him in an offensive position and whispered in his ear “I’m not just a girl.”  
I tied them all in a row then held the rope that connected them. The way back to my horse was a long way, I couldn’t bring my horse because she would make too much noise. Along the way I learned that the dwellers were not as though as I thought they were. They begged me not to hurt them I of course was never going to do that but made them think if they did something wrong bad things would happen. I own a jail of sorts where bad people go and stay. They farm, make food, and thrive it’s also magic proof because I got some Spells to write on the surrounding the town. It’s like a town of sorts but if you do something wrong you go into solitude for a few days. My town, Hadlei protects those of Arundae.  
We made it back to Hadlei safely thanks to whoever watches over me. After I put the Dwellers in the town a fly was definitely needed so I leapt into the air and took off. I threw my weight and tilted my wings to the left so I could make a sharp turn. I landed in the only place I could be alone and think, my parents grave. They died when Raiders came into out home and murdered them. I found their bodies in the living room, I flew them up to the small hill of my childhood nobody knew about. If anyone ever found this sanctuary, all will be lost. Why, it holds all of my memories, my secrets, my dreams. Have you ever had a dream and have it die. Well I do my dreams of a perfect childhood, life, and everything else were ruined. Wandering around their graves I then sat down and began to cry. I cried for those who have died, or have been injured by this reckless world. Those who need some peace, and those in mourning. I thought that people don't need me here, they need me in the world ready to protect them. So I ran to the side of the cliff and jumped off. Flinging out my wings when I nearly reach the bottom I launched into the sky. On my way to Arundae I saw children playing soccer so I went down and played with them. I am not very good but they didn't care because they loved me. After I played with them I flew to the most civilized part of the big city. There was almost no crime and the people were very kind often inviting me for dinner which I gladly accepted. I usually don't get visitors at my house because I live far away and around criminals. When I do they are complaining about the crime levels that don't exist. When I had ducks they would roam around pecking the uninvited guests, getting them to leave.  
I finally got to the big city and the house where I hold all of my important information about the people and relaxed on a couch. Then the crime alert went off, frightening my cats and making me jump up, grab my sword and run out the front door. A group of people were targeting normals in the Beta subdivision a major problem in my book. These “people” were not really people at all they were shadows. Shadows can’t physically harm you but they still cause lots of mischief. When I reached the Beta things were pretty much cleared up, because some respect old people came out and started to shout at them.


End file.
